


Running On and On

by gala_apples



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble set some time before Spike kidnaps Willow to get Drusilla back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running On and On

And he says don't worry about it. You don't, because you can't, because if you did you head would explode, because one more thing to worry about is just too shattering.

So he kisses you and he doesn't stop kissing you and it all seems just crazy, just too crazy to be real, and that's half the reason you don't worry, because it's not real, it can't really be real.

And then you wonder if run on sentences are still a grammatical no-no if they're short, but then he sticks a finger up your ass and you lose all capacity to be concerned about the english language.

And in the morning he goes back to Willow and you go back to Cordelia, except you've kissed Willow and recently you've felt scratches on Cordelia's back and there's only one person you know that actually cares about fingernail presentation.

And it just never ends never ends never ends


End file.
